User talk:Netherith
Removed Page why was the following page removed: Hotfix_06/06/12 ? there was a HotFix on this date but its details were never made public. i added it there for historic perposes the template Template:Noinfo is used to identify this. could i please recreate the page? many thanks james Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Netherith, It's Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in DC Universe Online's History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Character Spotlight Background Image Hi Netherith, I had to remove your supposed to be background image TechBackground3.png for the character spotlight since it pushed the actual content to pop up in the middle of the home page. This will not work by simply adding an image. I added a class to the tables on the template page of character spotlight and tried the first solution mentioned under http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Is_it_possible_to_add_background_images_to_table_cells%3F by adding to our site CSS, but it did not work seemingly. Thus it has to stay without background image until a proper solution is found. P.S.: I have not changed Information Nexus, so you can check out what happened there though here the pop up is somewhat hidden by another element on the page. Datasentinel (talk) 08:50, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I see no problem on my screen. Netherith (talk) 17:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Then you probably are using Chrome. It looked ok with Chrome here too, but I also tried with Opera and Firefox. Opera only shows a slightly off textbox, but Firefox is really weird. ::With Opera ::With Firefox ::Datasentinel (talk) 18:47, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Did it do this originally in Opera and Firefox? Netherith (talk) 08:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: ::::I don't know what you mean with originally in this regard. I opened the site yesterday and was greeted with that pushed pop up like layout. There was a problem with stretched, very unsharp images in the last days, which definitely displayed ok before and which still are ok if you click through, but other than that, no. Datasentinel (talk) 09:51, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I found a solution to do it more properly just a minute ago. It's via our site CSS. The image cannot be made to fit into the table by these means though. If you don't like how it looks now, you have to shrink the original image and re-upload. If you decide to do this, please leave the image sufficiently larger as the table so that there will be no black inner rim on different browsers. Datasentinel (talk) 10:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: ::::I have it working now even with a fitting image. Looks good in Firefox, Opera, Chrome and even Internet Explorer. This uses CSS3 which is not (yet) in every browser I think, at least many older browsers are still in use which do not support it. ::::Anyway, some characters have many dark elements like Batman or Penguin and are barely to see on this background. The simple dark blue site color might be the better option here. ::::Datasentinel (talk) 10:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::The blurry thumbnails are a side-effect of the wikia corp updating something. It should resolve itself soon. Netherith (talk) 08:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Home Page Spice Up Hi Netherith, I have done a couple of updates on the home page. *Updated the visual site menu **White border around the images **Full image link, i.e. the whole graphics link to the article in question now **The menu entry name is centered now *Added a scrolling news flash *Added all in-game hints we have as changing single hint via choose tag. Please feel free to comment and/or change what you feel is inappropriate. :Very nice work. I will probably alter the appearance of the "Did you know" section. Maybe give it an Ambush Bug theme or something. Otherwise good upgrades. Should we change the wikia's background or leave as is? Netherith (talk) 04:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! Saying 'Hi' to tha Big Boss! Nice to meet you! I finally have a machine that I should be able to play on, and look forward to downloading and playing this most awesome & tantalizing game! Now one thing both the DCUO site and this awesome wiki's Powers page isn't 100% clear on, is at Character Creation, do you pick 1 Power or 2? --Earth-742 (talk) 09:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :One power during Character Creation, however, you can later obtain tokens that allow you change that power. But you can't have two powers (say Fire and Gadgets) at the same time. Weapons, however. Netherith (talk) 10:33, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Request for Comment: Census Data Hi Netherith, please provide some input at Forum:RFC_-_Census_data. Thanks, Datasentinel (talk) 14:02, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I am curious about the Court of Owls Amulet pen and ink drawing - is there a copyright on it? Thanks! 01:48, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Staff Management Netherith, You are the only active Bureaucrat, UPDATE THE LIST OF BUREAUCRATS!!! Look at some of the admins, see if they are active, if not remove them, shape up the wiki staff. MasterZ1231 (talk) 16:04, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Trivia as bulleted list Hi, arguably pieces of trivia are something in between a text and a list, but since there are so many lists already on the pages, I tend to format trivia as plain text paragraphs, not bulleted lists. Not everything should be a list or table. There has to be some text too. It's just a matter of visual balance though. If you feel uncomfortable with trivia as plain text, feel free to keep bulleting it. Datasentinel (talk) 07:31, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Can you show me a website where the trivia section is not in a bullet point list? Netherith (talk) 08:25, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :: ::It's just a question of tolerating annoyances. Is it more annoying to have pages with only lists or is it more annoying to have trivia not formatted as a list? Of course I would not put my annoyance over yours, so as I said, feel free to continue with that habit. :) Datasentinel (talk) 10:05, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Quickstryke stye question Who is the Quickstryke gear supposed to be based on if anyone? On the page it says it's inspired by the vestments of but then doesn't display who.. :I have been trying to look into that. The closest I can estimate is that they are based off of the armour used by Stryker's Island riot guards in the comics. I really wish the developers would release a book on this stuff. Netherith (talk) 08:13, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::The Quickstryke style set is not based on any particular DC character. 15:43, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Talk: CharacterPrimeInfobox I have answered to your question at Talk:CharacterPrimeInfobox. Sorry it took so long. Datasentinel (talk) 10:20, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Replacing Old Com Screens Hi Netherith, if you upload any of the new Com Screens like you did for Wonder Woman, please do it like this: # Rename the old Com Screen by adding " (Old)" to the file name. # Upload the new Com Screen under its previous name. This way the new Com Screen will replace all occurrences on the wiki just like in the game and just the old Com Screen needs to be added to the gallery pages. That saves a lot of edits. Thank you. Datasentinel (talk) 09:40, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::This looks like a misunderstanding. The old com screens can be kept in the galleries under their new name - with " (Old)" being added. However where actually used on the wiki is with quotes - like on Riddled with Crime - and there they need to be replaced with the new ones anyway as happened in the game. ::You seem to think the new com screens are merely used with the new content, but they are replacing the old one game-wide and so it should be on the wiki too. ::Datasentinel (talk) 11:14, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, and if you rename the old file here on the wiki - via the edit options on the file's page - before you upload the new one, you don't need to reupload the old one. Sorry if my first blurb was not clear :)Datasentinel (talk) 12:26, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Secret Research Facility Hi there, I absolutely appreciate your additions to this wiki since those usually enrich articles with interesting background information. However this time I undid something you did, namely the deletions to the Secret Research Facility article. With the Walkthrough and the Rewards section you have deleted valid information I definitely know not to be wrong. There is no policy on this wiki that we don't have walkthroughs and I really wish we had more of those since the game mechanics can be quite complex at times. Datasentinel (talk) 10:46, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Ahh, I see now. Hadn't spotted the move of the content, sorry. ::The strict separation of instance and location struck here. While I agree that it make sense to have different pages for instances and locations, makes perfect sense e.g. for The Demon's Plan and Nanda Parbat, especially if the location is well known and established in the DC Universe. However things tend to get a little messy if the instance's name equals the location name like in this case. ::We know little to nothing about the Secret Research Facility, can't even be sure it's on this Earth. So a page about the location would contain little to no info at all. On the other hand if I want to know some about this game instance I search for this name. I also note that all textual info on the page was referring to the instance "is a 4 player alert" etc. I thus have renamed the page to "Secret Research Facility (Alert)" to make clear what this is about. An extra page "Secret Research Facility" about the location can now be made by anyone who digs up sufficient info about it. I don't have Waller's phone number, I can't ask. ::Datasentinel (talk) 11:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Enervator You got a link for that development background? Would love to read it. Atheist723 (talk) 06:33, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEAjQX5alZI Comment is at 49:18. Enjoy. Netherith (talk) 11:40, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Wow, an almost hour-long video? That's cool, thanks. Also Mepps is a handsome dude. Atheist723 (talk) 07:37, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Removing a block. Hi. If it's possible, can you remove my block on Dead or Alive Wiki? Q* gave me an infinite block simply because I disagreed with the edit, and I really want back in. I'll even avoid undoing Q*'s edits if needs be. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:30, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the DC Universe Online Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on my Talk Page and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 18:37, June 3, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Shazam Hi Netherith, there is a left-over text passage in the middle of the Shazam background section. It is not even a full paragraph. Would you be so kind to clean this up? I don't want to mess with your text. Thanks. Datasentinel (talk) 23:01, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :I see you did some edits today. Thanks. I was mainly referring to the paragraph and helped again with the War of the Gods incident, where Theo Adam was temporarily healed of his injured throat to assist in the battle, only for the wizard to return the injury once it was finished.. It's not a complete sentence and is hanging around there as if from outerspace. :-) Datasentinel (talk) 23:05, August 6, 2019 (UTC)